1. Field
This disclosure relates to a poly(amide-imide) block copolymer, an article including the same, and a display device including the article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Colorless transparent materials have been developed for a diverse range of applications, such as for an optical lens, a functional optical film, and a disk substrate. However, as information devices are further miniaturized and display devices provide higher resolution, more functions and greater performance are required from the transparent materials.
Therefore, there remains a need for a colorless transparent material having improved properties, such as improved transparency, heat resistance, mechanical strength, or flexibility.